If It Was Real
by district12demigod
Summary: What if Katniss loved Peeta? What if they really got married and Katniss was actually pregnant? How would that change the Hunger Games, Catching Fire, and Mockingjay?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Thanks for clicking on this! Hope you enjoy it! Updates will be quite frequent. Please review, favorite, or follow! Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

Reaping Day. It was Reaping Day today. I turned around in my bed to look at Prim. It was her first reaping. I didn't expect her to be awake already, her eyes wide open. "Hey Little Duck," I said. "Katniss, I'm scared." I stroked her hair, trying to calm her down, whispering words of encouragement. Prim and I were going to get through this reaping. We had to. I immediately thought of Peeta. He was my backbone and everything felt better when I thought about him. I decided to think about the day.

_"Almost there Katniss!" Peeta said excitedly. "Peeta, take off this blindfold. You know how much I hate surprises." He took it off and we were in the meadow. He had sat out a whole picnic for me on my 14th birthday. My best friend was awesome. I wanted to be more but he wasn't interested so I kept it this way. "Oh Peeta." I tackled him in a hug and he blushed beet red. What was going on with him? We sat down and I stuffed myself with cheese buns and cookies. When the food was done, he looked at me seriously, and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a box. "Katniss, I've been your best friend for 9 years and I've gotten to know you. Katniss, I like you, and I want to be with you. Will you go out with me?" I looked at him in utter shock. He started rubbing the back of his neck. "It's okay, just please don't let this ruin our friendship…" I cut him off with a kiss. It was short, but warming. "Yes," I whispered breathlessly. Finally! He opened the box and there was a beautiful silver heart locket. There were words engraved on it- I love you. "Turn it around," he said. I did. Engraved were the letters- K+P. Tears started to fill my eyes. "Thank you. I love you," I replied. He smiled. "I love you, too." We walked back, swinging our hands. "Happy Birthday," he said, pecking my lips. _

I get up and grab my father's old hunting jacket with my bow and arrows. I walked out and slip under the fence. "Hey, Catnip," said Gale. Gale was my friend after both of our fathers died in the mines. We liked to hunt, so I hung with him only in the woods. There was never anything romantic between us, though. We hunted and talked about the upcoming reaping. I then left to go trade our berries with Madge and then to go see Peeta. "Wear something pretty," Gale flatly said before waving goodbye. I walked over to the mayor's house. Madge was my only friend that was a girl. I rang the doorbell and the mayor opened up. "Hello, Katniss! I see you've got berries." We traded and then Madge came out. She was scared, but I told her it would be okay. My eyes fell on a small golden circular pin with a mockingjay on it. After that I left to go see Peeta. I briskly walked there and saw Peeta waiting outside. We always did this on Reaping Day…just in case. I ran to him. "Hey Katniss." "Peeta, I'm scared for Prim. I'm scared for you." An unbidden tear fell down my cheek. His eyes widened. "No, Katniss. Don't cry. It'll be okay." I looked at his blue eyes. He bent down and kissed me. "I love you." "I love you too, Katniss." I walked back to my house after saying bye to Peeta. My sister and mother were already ready. I put on my best dress and then we left for the square. I stand with all the 16 year olds while Prim goes to stand with the 12 year olds. I stand next to Peeta and he looks down at me and holds my hand tightly. I finger my necklace nervously. Effie Trinket comes onto stage and starts talking about the Dark Days and all the history. "Ladies first!" She put her hand in the glass ball and reads the name clearly on the slip. "Primrose Everdeen."

**How was it? Please review! **

**-district12demigod**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks to edumonan for following and reviewing and thanks to KDavis94 for following! Updates will be frequent! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins**

**Chapter 2**

A nauseating feeling comes over me and I can't speak. I try to surge forward but Peacekeepers are holding me back. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I said, crying. I look at Peeta and I want to sit on the floor and cry, but instead I kiss him and walk forward. "Katniss, you can't go!" Prim screams. I am not going to cry. "Prim, get off." Peeta pries Prim off of me. Gale comes behind me and says, "Up you go, Katniss," while holding my mother off. Effie tries to reprimand but the mayor just cuts her off. "What's your name?" Effie asks when I'm up there. "Katniss Everdeen," I reply, trying to keep the crack out of my name. "I'll bet my buttons that was your sister! Come on District 12, give it up!" Not a single person claps and then they do the ancient three-finger gesture. Then the mentor Haymitch Abernathy comes up, drunk. "I like this one! Lots of…spunk!" Then he starts pointing at the crowd. He staggers off. "What an exciting day, but there is more to come!" Effie exclaims. She puts her hand in the bowl for boys. Please don't be Peeta or Gale. "Peeta Mellark," she says. I can't register my emotions. I want to cry and I barely stop my scream. He walks up and I can see the same emotion in his eyes. I love him so much. How can they do this to us? He stands by Effie and looks out into the crowd. A tear rolls down my face and I roughly wipe it away. They start talking again. Then they motion for us to shake hands. He shakes mine with a reassuring squeeze. It doesn't work.

They take us into a room where I sit on a velvety couch. Now comes the time where you meet people to say bye. Mother and Prim come in first. I quickly begin talking about how they will survive and what they will have to do. I scream at my mother to make sure to take care of Prim. "Promise me you'll really, really try to come home," Prim says. "Okay," I mumble, but I've already made up my mind about who is coming home. We hug and kiss and then they have to leave. I want to die. Peeta's father comes in next. We talk a little and he hugs me. I've gotten to know his family well. "I'll make sure Prim is eating well," he says gruffly before leaving. Madge comes in next and gives me the pin that she had on and makes me promise that I'll wear it. I do and she kisses me on the cheek and leaves. Last is Gale, I hug him and he tells me what to do and how to survive. "Don't go easy on the baker boy." I whirl around, anger in my eyes. "Gale, I love him." He softens. "I know. It's just that I want you to come back." I hug him and soon, he has left too. Finally, it's time for the tributes to meet for a little while. I used to not get why they did this, but I'm happy they did. Peeta walks into my room and I run and bury my face in his chest. "How?" I ask him. He lifts my head and kisses me and they grow more passionate and finally we break away to breathe. "I love you." "I love you too, Peeta." He looks at me and I break down and start crying. "I can't live without you. How can they do this? HOW?" I ask. I'm screaming by now. He shushes me and strokes my hair. And then I make up my mind. Peeta Mellark is coming home from the Hunger Games.

**How was it? Please review, favorite, or follow!**

**-district12demigod**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I know, three updates in a day! They, unfortunately, won't be like this all the time. Special shout out to Sbeals, Everlarkmakorraforever, PunkRose95, flashpointrules, Indiana1985, Larafcb, and guests for all the reviews, favorites, and follow! Thanks! Some people have been asking for Peeta POV. Would you all like that? Please review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins**

**Chapter 3**

We hear the footsteps of a Peacekeeper coming, so we situate ourselves far apart and act as if we've been talking, not kissing. It's a short ride to the train station. There are plenty of cameras there, so I wipe my face clean of any emotions. Peeta, on the other hand, has a little bit of trouble doing that. We get onto the train and I am blown away by the speed. I want to hold Peeta's hand, but the Capitol doesn't need any more leverage than they already have. The tribute train is very fancy and we are immediately escorted to our rooms. I step into the nice warm shower. I've never had one before. Effie comes to collect me and we move to the dinner table where Peeta is already there. I sit next to Peeta and hold his hand under the table. Haymitch isn't present. The rich food comes and I immediately let go of Peeta's hand and start stuffing myself. He does the exact same. "At least you two have decent table manners. Last year's tributes ate with their hands like savages," says Effie. Last year, there were 2 Seam kids who have never had enough to eat. I looked at Peeta and his face told me he was annoyed. We both knew what to do. We ate with our hands for the rest of the meal and wiped them on the tablecloth to make a point. After the meal is done though, neither of us feels so good. We go to another room to watch the recap of the reaping in every district. I hold Peeta's hand secretly the whole time, because there is no way I will make it without him. We comment on Haymitch's drunkenness and Effie gets mad. Haymitch appears. "I miss supper?" he asks, slurring his words. Then he vomits and falls in it and Effie flees the room. Haymitch begins to speak incoherently, so I look at Peeta. My wonderful Peeta will have to go into the Hunger Games. He points at Haymitch. I look at Haymitch trying to get out of the vomit and it disgusts me. I wrinkle my nose and Peeta chuckles. We walk over to him and pull him up. "Let's get you cleaned up," Peeta says. We walk over to the bathroom and put him in the tub and start the shower. I roll up my sleeves but Peeta pulls me out of the bathroom. We have barely stepped outside when he kisses me. It's a short one. "Sorry, I had to do that. Anyways, I'll clean up Haymitch. Meet me outside my room," Peeta rushes. I kiss him on the nose. "Thanks. I love you." "Me too, Katniss."

I walk into my room and sit down and try to cry. Have they eaten? Is Prim okay? How am I going to make sure Peeta lives? After tormenting myself with these questions, I decide it's been long enough and step outside. I walk over to Peeta's room. No sign of him. I wait outside the room, but then it occurs to me that he may be inside. I knock and the door flings open. He's drying his hair with a towel. "Sorry, I had to take a shower. Washing Haymitch wasn't the cleanest thing I've done." I laugh a little and walk inside. I sit down on his bed. He plops down beside me. He faces me and our foreheads touch. "Katniss, I never thought we'd both get reaped. I don't know what to do. I love you and…" I shush him. "Save this conversation for another day. We can count the days we have left. I want to be with you for all of those days." He nods and leans in. We kiss passionately and hungrily. And then we lie there in silence for a long time. My eyes flickered to the clock. It had been an hour. I sit up. "Peeta, I have to go before Effie finds us." No reply. He's asleep. "Bye, bread boy. I love you," I whisper before leaving the room silently. I fall asleep within minutes in my own room.

**How was it? Please Review, Favorite, or Follow! Thanks! **

**-district12demigod**


	4. My Apologies

**Hi, this is not a chapter. Sorry! I would just like to say sorry if i missed your name in the shoutout like to dCookieBman! I am truly apologetic if i do it again. Thanks again guys! I will update soon!**

**-district12demigod**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all! Sorry for the wait! Thanks to everettmom, mhooper, ilove,toomanytosay, queenb9728, Elin1999, fanficfan 86, itskimmaaay, RooLiz, NelCay, and Mickey and Minnie Mouse for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Sorry if i forgot someone or spelled your username wrong! Next Update will be tomorrow! Thanks and enjoy! Also I need to know whether you guys want Peeta POV! And now, on with the story! **

**Chapter 4**

Effie's shrill voice rouses me in the morning. "Up, up, up! You've got a big day today!" I sigh and get up. I wear the same clothes and leave my hair in the braid. I walk over and Haymitch is sitting there "Eat up!" he says exclaiming to the bacon, eggs, toast, and fruit. Then I see a rich, creamy, brown liquid I've never seen before. I sit down by Peeta and point to the brown liquid. "What is it?" I ask him. "It's called hot chocolate. It's good." I drink it and a shudder runs through me. I drain the cup and ask for more while fiddling with my necklace. I look at Haymitch. "So you're supposed to give Peeta and I some advice," I say. "Here's some advice: stay alive," he says chuckling before lifting the glass of red liquid. I look at Peeta. He's mad. "That's funny. Only not to us," he says lashing at the glass. The glass shatters on the ground. Haymitch growls and punches Peeta, knocking him from his chair. He was going to regret that. He goes back to the drink, but I drive my knife there and stare him down. "Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?" he asks. I scoop up some ice out of the fruit and push it against Peeta's wound, but Haymitch stops us saying it looks like Peeta messed with someone. Then he narrowed his eyes at me. Well, just because I'm in the Hunger Games doesn't mean I'm going to stop caring for my boyfriend. He makes us stand by each other. "Pretty fit, and you'll both be attractive enough. I'll make you a deal. As long as you don't interfere with my drinking, I'll help you. First thing, do not complain. Let the stylists do whatever they want to you. " He leaves. I look at Peeta and kiss him. "Good enough for me," he says with a grin. We look out the window, because we are at the Capitol. "Start waving and smiling. One of them might be rich," Peeta says and I do as he says.

My prep team arrives and they need to rip all the hair off of me and make me look 'pretty'. They do my nails and rub the grime off of me and remake me before my stylist comes to see me. Flavius, Venia, and Octavia grease me down and I stand there naked while they get the last bits of hair. They leave and I want to get my robe, but I know my stylist will make me take it off. Only my hair has been untouched. He walks in. He does not look like other Capitol people. In fact, the only part of him that is Capitol-like is metallic gold eyeliner. "Hello Katniss, I'm Cinna," Cinna says. He walks around me taking in my body. "You're new and got District 12 right?" I asked. "I asked for District 12. Put on your robe, let's chat," he briskly replies. We sit down. "Your fellow tribute's stylist is Portia and we have decided to focus on the coal and flames. You're not scared of fire, right?" he asks, grinning. 3 hours later, I am in a black leotard with a flame cape. It looks amazing and will be lit up with synthetic fire. My face has barely any makeup and my hair has been brushed back. Peeta walks in wearing an identical suit and I want to run up to him and shower him in kisses but I can't. He stands next to me. "You look amazing," Peeta whispers. "You look better, Peeta. I love you." "I love you, Katniss," he replies. We walk over to our coal black horses. I kiss him when no one is there, but it's short. He looks at me. "I'll rip yours off if you rip mine off," he says gesturing to the cape. "Deal." But the music starts and Cinna presses the button for fire, and it works. I sigh and so does Peeta. "Heads high! They love you!" Cinna exclaims. Yeah right. I look at Peeta and he holds out his hand and I grab it. "Thanks," I say. But he can only nod before we are out.

**How was it? Please review, favorite, or follow! Thanks!**

**-district12demigod**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Special thanks to bizzylizzy14, karnicsamadi86, TrisMellarkHerondale, bookwormblue, Emmi30307, Lady-Pea, jlzumbrum, Dauntless-Princess3392, netherfield2000, Dracolnfernus, Taylou, and heeeeeem for all the favorites and follows! I'm sorry if i forgot someone or misspelled your username wrong. Next update will be tomorrow. Please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

The crowd starts chanting, "District 12!" I can see ourselves on the screen and we are on fire. We look amazing and totally unforgettable. I blow a few kisses and smile while mentally thanking Cinna. Katniss and Peeta- the boy and girl on fire. No one will ever dare to forget us. Someone throws me a rose and I smell it and throw it back with a kiss. Everyone wants my kisses. I can see Peeta winking- probably at some girl- and smiling at the crowd through by peripheral view. I hold Peeta's hand tightly when we stop and listen to President Snow. Then the anthem lays and we are back inside. Peeta gives me a brilliant smile and I know that's_ only for me. _ As we get in, our prep team starts chattering and Cinna and Portia begin to take off our capes. "That was great, Katniss. Flames really suit you," Peeta says. I look into his eyes and see how badly he wants to kiss me; show more affection. I lightly kiss him on the cheek, because it won't look suspicious. We ride up in the elevator at the Training Center, and it's exhilarating. Effie's is blabbing on, but I tune her out. I outline my necklace which I put under my clothes so no one would notice. I've got something of Peeta's to take into the games, but he's got nothing of mine. I'll give him something. We go into our rooms. I give Peeta a quick grin before disappearing into my room. I change my clothes and then walk around eating some sourdough bread I got from the electronic menu. I'm starving and it's my comfort food from the day.

_ It was the first day of kindergarten and it was lunchtime. I was 5. "Hi! I saw you sing the Valley Song and I really liked it!" I turned around to find a blonde boy with amazing blue eyes. He's a little bit taller than me. I knew his name. It was Peeta. "Thanks!" "Hey, want some bread?" he asked. I nodded and he ripped out a chunk. I ate some and my nose crinkled. "It's sour," I replied. "You'll get used to it!" Peeta said laughing. "Best friends?" he asked holding out his hand. I shook it and said, "Always." _

Effie knocks, shaking me out of my thoughts. Good. It's finally dinnertime. I sit next to Peeta and he grabs my hand from under the table. I squeeze it and then let go to pick up a glass of wine. I drink quite a bit and then my head feel foggy, so I stop. A girl brings out a cake on fire. "Wow, I never thought- hey I know you!" I look at the redhead and I am sure I've seen her. "Don't be ridiculous, Katniss. How could you know an Avox?" Effie asks. "What's and Avox?" I ask. Haymitch replies. "Someone who's committed a crime and had their tongue cut off." "Of course, you don't really know her, right?" Effie asks. I shake my head, but I do know her. "No, well…" Right then Peeta snaps. "I know! She resembles Delly, from school." This girl looks nothing like Delly but I know what Peeta is doing, so I go along with it. "Yes! It's the hair and the eyes that are exactly the same," I say. I look at Peeta. His face is white and I know he remembers too. We eat the cake and then Haymitch tells us to go. We leave but we don't go in our rooms. We stop at my door. Peeta looks at me. "You remember," I say. He nods.

_Gale and I had gone hunting and Peeta wanted to come along, so we took him. Gale left after a while, but Peeta and I decided to stay. We were behind a shelf of rock when we saw a boy and girl, with dark circles under their eyes, looking tired. Then the hovercraft came. It picked up the girl, shot a spear through the boy, and then it went away. I wondered after that if we could have helped them, or concealed them, but I never knew. _

We stand there silent for a while, and then he looks at me and whispers. "I love you, Katniss." "Peeta, I love you too." We kiss for a while until someone interrupts us. "What the heck are you guys doing?" Haymitch asks.

**How was it? Please review, favorite, or follow! Thanks!**

**-district12demigod**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Sorry for the wait! Thanks to Mickey and Minnie Mouse, TrisMellarkHerondale, clearly-forever-and-always, EverlarkAlways2, LisaChahuich, jonasgrl9, LoveTakesTime, ThaliaFarbain, lilly1998fan101, SnOwWoLfGoDdEss, Miss ij Cullen, Palitha, Ana Clara V, milkman95, guests, and Anonymous ever for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Sorry for any mistakes. This is kind of a filler chapter, so please forgive me. Hope you enjoy! Next update: tomorrow. Please Review!**

**Chapter 6**

Shoot. Now we were going to have to tell Haymitch the one last thing that was still ours, not the Capitol's. I turn around to find him, surprisingly, sober enough. He has a frown imprinted on his face with mixed looks of confusion. I look at Peeta and he takes a breath, as if to explain why we were kissing in the middle of the hall, but Haymitch motions us to follow him onto the roof. The wind is blowing really hard, so I assume no one would be able to hear us. Haymitch turns around and asks, "So, why were you kissing?" I look at Peeta and I know there's no way we can weasel out of this one. "Katniss and I have been dating for almost 3 years now," Peeta says shortly. But I have to add in. "But we can't let the Capitol or the President know because this is basically the last private thing we have before we are broadcasted onto TV," I say speaking slightly fast. Haymitch shakes his head. "No, this is how we get sponsors. People vying for the star-crossed lovers of District 12. This is it!" he explains. Do I really want my love life on TV? But it might be our only chance, so I nod and so does Peeta. Then Haymitch resumes his regular disposition. "Good. Now get to sleep." He staggers off, probably in search for a bottle. "Did we do the right thing?" Peeta asks. I rub his back with my thumb, making little circles. "I don't know." We get up and I walk off to my room. My dreams that night are particularly bad. Images of my father's death and the girl haunt me. I wake up screaming as the mine that killed my father explodes. I run into the shower and wash myself off with lemony foam. Once I'm out, I see my outfit. I put my hair in my usual braid and head down for breakfast. I load up my plate and then Peeta and Haymitch step in. Peeta and I are wearing the same thing and for some reason, it calms me. After sitting down Haymitch speaks up. "Decide now whether you want to be coached separately," he says. "Why would we be coached separately?" I ask. "If you had a special skill or something, but I guess you know everything about each other." I nod, remembering yesterday's events and I can see a blush running up Peeta's cheeks. "Together," Peeta says, before dipping a roll in hot chocolate. I nod again. "Your skills?" our mentor asks before picking up a glass of some sort of spirit. "Archery and a few snares," I reply. He looks toward Peeta. "I got nothing," Peeta mutters. He looks defeated and so I lean over and kiss him lightly on the cheek. "He can lift weights. He's got lots of physical power." Haymitch nods. "Stay clear of those fields in the Training Center and I want you by each other all the time." I'm happy that I get to be by Peeta. We finish up and I leave after kissing Peeta. I get in and clean my teeth and face. I'm really anxious now.

I step into the elevator with Peeta and Effie and keep a hard look in my eyes. She doesn't need to know about us until everyone does. We get off and I analyze everyone. All the boys and half the girls are bigger than I am, but I am stronger and so I don't feel that bad. Peeta and I start at the knots and then we move onto camouflage which I know he enjoys because he decorates the cakes. We move on and Peeta easily clears hand to hand combat and I sweep the edible plants test without blinking an eye. The Gamemakers come and keep eyes on the tributes. We eat in tables. All the careers sit together and Peeta and I sit at one table. We laugh and talk animatedly about our days. On the second day, Peeta whispers close to me and says, "I think we have a shadow." I turn around slowly to find the small girl from District 11. "I think her name's Rue," Peeta continues. She reminds me of Prim. "What can we do about it?" I ask, harshly- much harsher than I meant it to be. "Nothing. Just making conversation," he says in an even tone. He knows he's accidently reached a touchy subject. "Sorry," I say. He nods. Haymitch and Effie start drilling us more- about the tributes and who's watching us, and our skills. Peeta takes it patiently, but I get annoyed.

On the third day is our individual training. Every district goes and finally it just me and Peeta left. Peeta's name is called and he looks at me. I stand up and kiss him gently. "Go lift your weights bread boy," I say. He kisses me shortly again. "Shoot straight." Then he walks into the private sessions. When my name is called, I walk in and know that they are bored. I walk over to archery and try to shoot, but the feel of these weapons are wrong. I keep trying until I can finally hit the bull's eye, but most of them are fixated on the roast pig, and suddenly I am furious. That with my life on the line, they are giving attention to the roast pig. Without thinking, I shoot the apple in the pig's mouth. They are shocked. "Thank you for your consideration." I curtly bow and stride out, without being dismissed.

**How was it? I know it wasn't my best, as it is a filler chapter. But thanks anyways! **

**Please review, favorite, or follow!**

**-district12demigod**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait! This is another filler chapter... starting next chapter things will get better! Sorry for the cliffhanger! Next update will be tomorrow! **

**Thanks to- Mickey and Minnie Mouse, KellyAnn96, joeygirl675, taterbug2, TrisMellarkHerondale, kodaful1, Dannyboy09, eatonthatcake, 89, LillianProngsBlack, , Fujiwara Yume, RAINBOWSNEMESIS, kath600, vampireknight11, JessiD624, FireCrystal1092, kategrenfell, and guests for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Sorry if forgot someone or misspelled their username!**

**Enjoy and thanks!**

**Chapter 7**

I walk toward the elevator, and press the button labeled twelve. I barely make it into my room before the tears flow. I can hear everyone calling me for dinner, but I don't care. Now I'd done it! If I had any chance, it was gone now. Now they're going to target me, and I will never keep Peeta safe. What was I thinking? What are they going to do to my family? What will they do to Prim and my mother? Of course, someone will find out about Peeta, and he'll get hurt too. I should have apologized, or laughed like it was a joke. But I walked out in the most disrespectful way possible. Haymitch, Peeta, and Effie are knocking at my door, but I tell them to go away, and eventually they all do, even Peeta because he knows it's not the time. Eventually my tears dry out. They'll need a tribute from District 12, so they'll punish me publicly. My score will be so bad, no one will sponsor me, and how can I help Peeta live if I don't have anything with me. I hear a small knock. "Katniss?" Peeta asks. I sigh and open the door. I might as well go see the scores. But seeing him standing there, disheveled, makes the tears come again. "Hey, Katniss, what's wrong?" he asks. I hug him and really let them flow. "I…I shot an arrow at their roast pig. They were ignoring me!" I say with gulps of air. He laughs. "Why is that bad?" he asks. "Now I won't get a good score, and I'll have no sponsors, and how am I supposed to bring you back to District 12 without sponsors?" His brow furrows. "Katniss, you are not sacrificing yourself for me," he says. "But I'll still have a bad score," I say dropping the topic, because I know it won't go anywhere. He looks at me. "Katniss, you're my fighter. There's no way they'll give you a bad score." I hear Effie scream. He leans down and kisses me gently. I tiptoe and kiss his forehead. "Let's go," he whispers and I nod.

We walk down and I see the stylists there with Haymitch and Effie. I avoid looking at anyone as I eat my fish soup. Then Haymitch speaks up. "How bad were you guys today?" he asks. Peeta speaks first. "They were ignoring me, singing some sort of song, so I threw around some weights until they told me I could leave." I'm happy to learn that he was provoked too. "And you, sweetheart?" he asks. That annoys me. "I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers." Everyone stops eating, except for Peeta. "You what?" asks Effie. "Well, like Peeta said, they were ignoring me, so I shot it in their direction at the apple in the pig's mouth!" I say hotly. "And what did they say?" Effie asks. "I don't know. I walked out." "Without being dismissed?" Effie asks again, with horror. "I dismissed myself." Haymitch butters up a roll. "Will they do anything to my family?" I ask, subtly pointing to Peeta as well. "There's no point. They'll make your life hell in the arena." Peeta speaks in a slightly angry voice. "They've already promised to do that." Peeta asks what their expressions were like. I explain and they all laugh including Effie. We talk about the scoring and I realize that my family will be okay, and my appetite comes back. After dinner, we watch the scores. I hold Peeta's hand again. Little Rue gets a seven. Peeta gets an eight! Yes! People will sponsor him! Then my number flashes on. It's an eleven. My mouth drops open in shock. Everyone congratulates me and Peeta and then finally it's just Peeta and I left. "Good job, girl on fire," he says, in between peppering kisses on my neck. "You too, bread boy," I say. We kiss for a while and then disappear into our rooms. I will have sponsors and Peeta will live.

I wake up and head down to the hall. I load up my plate and Peeta flashes me a brilliant smile. "So, we're getting coached today, right?" I ask. Haymitch nods. We finish eating. "You both have four hours with Effie for presentation and then four hours with me for content," he says, pointing to Effie. Great, I wonder what we will learn with Effie. We head down and Peeta is put in a suit and I am in a dress and high-heeled shoes. We learn how to walk, make eye contact, posture, sitting and smiling. Peeta is much better and this than me. I am constantly being nagged at, but one look at Peeta makes be better. "Well, that's the best I can do," Effie says after the long four hours are done. We go to lunch, Peeta constantly whispering words of encouragement to me. We sit down with Haymitch and he leans back and starts talking. "All right, we need your love to get in the act now and the interviews are going to help us. I nod and so does Peeta. I finger my necklace and it catches Haymitch's attention. He raises his eyebrows. "Peeta gave it to me," I say. "That would work, but Peeta can use the words to transform your love. You can't talk. You're about as charming as dirt. We'll need Peeta to bring it in. Do you have something that Katniss gave you?" he asks. My anger flares up and I can see Peeta turning red. "Don't talk about her that way!" he growls. Then he rubs my back to calm me down. Haymitch puts his hands in a surrender motion. "And yes," he says, rushing out of the room. I can only think of one thing that I have given to him. Did he really bring it? Does he still remember it? He comes back with it and holds it up. My eyes start to pool with tears, as I remember all the memories with it.

**How was it? Thanks and sorry for the cliffhanger and all in all pretty bad chapter! But it will get better! **

**Please review, favorite, or follow!**

**-district12demigod**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I'm sorry for this relevantly small chapter compared to the others, but they will get longer. **

**Special thanks to: Rosie Doll Corpse, mockingjay47, Everlarkmakorraforever, TrisMellarkHerondale, ian87, clearly-forever-and-always, wolf-lover-127, BethanyAnnnn4, JessiD624, Lavinia the avox, CrescentMoon5500, Katarzyna88gb, plpm, Agusta, and guests for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! It's great to know that so many people like this story! **

**Next Update will be tomorrow! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

He's holding the wooden locket I'd made for him. I never saw it with him, so I assumed he didn't like it.

_It was two days from Peeta's birthday and I was pacing the woods trying to figure out what to get him. I wanted to get him something memorable. I decided to go to the bakery. As I walked in, fresh smells of bread hit me. I was going to go up the stairs but someone stopped me. I turned around fearing the worst- was it Mrs. Mellark? Luckily it was his oldest brother. He was okay with me. "Hey Katniss, you're going to get Peeta something for his birthday, right?" he asked. I nodded. He pulled a small picture out. It was of me laughing down at Peeta, his head on my lap, and he was smiling up at me. I was leaning down, my loose strands of hair caressing his face. We were in his room. "I took it when I saw you and Peeta in his room, and I couldn't resist. Turn it into something nice." He put it gently in my open palm. I nodded and whispered, "Thank you." He nodded and walked back to the counter. I turned around to go to the woods. I got there and started whittling a thick piece of wood into a square and I made two identical pieces. Now I needed the metal hinge. Hazelle would have something for me to work with. I walked over to her house and knocked on the loose door. She opened the door and smiled. "Hello Katniss! Come in," I stepped in and sat down on the ground and she sat opposite me. "Hazelle, I need a metal hinge." I explained to her how I would need something to make it close. She turned around and took out a small box. She pulled out a locket and broke the hinge off. "Hazelle, are you sure?" I asked, nervously. She nodded and I smiled. I clipped it in and whittled a spot for it. I then stuck the picture in. I carved words in the front. 'Happy Birthday. I love you.' Then in the back I carved 'Love, Katniss.' "Thanks Hazelle," I said. She nodded and I stepped out of her house. It was done. _

_2 days later, I knocked on his bedroom door. He opened it wide and I immediately started kissing him. "Happy birthday, bread boy!" I said. He nuzzled my cheek with his nose. "Thanks." I pulled the locket out of my pocket. "Katniss," he breathed. I gingerly placed the locket in his hand and he opened it. "Happy Birthday," I whispered. "Katniss, I love it; I love you. Thank you so much." I smiled and we stayed there until I knew his mother would be back. _

This brought back memories of his brother, his birthday, the bakery, him. "You still have it," I said quietly. "Of course. I love it," he said pecking me on the forehead. "I never saw it with you," I said. "You didn't string it on anything so I couldn't wear it and I definitely didn't want to change something you made for me," he said. Tears started to flow. What I wanted to have with Peeta would be over in a matter of days. He wiped them off and kissed me gently. I smiled and Haymitch interrupted. "Hey, Peeta let me see it." He handed it to Haymitch and our mentor inspected it. "This'll do," he said gruffly. "But you'll have to string it on," he said. Peeta started to object but I quieted him. "Haymitch is right," I said. "I'll go string it on a golden chain," he said. I nodded and so did Peeta. When he left, I turned to face my bread boy. "You really love me, don't you?" I asked quietly. "More than I've loved anyone else." I pressed my forehead against his and looked into his blue eyes and said, "I love you more than you could imagine." We stayed in that position until Haymitch came back. I looked up and he placed the locket in my hands. "Wow," I breathed. It was a regular gold chain but it shined like never before. Peeta took it and smiled. He put it around his neck and my heart swelled so I quickly pecked him before facing Haymitch. "What now?" I asked. "The plan," he said shortly while taking a swig with the bottle that he had brought back. I sighed and Peeta rubbed little circles on my back with his thumb. "Peeta, you fiddle with it and I'll tell Caesar to ask you about it. Blush red and then hesitantly open it. Tell your whole life story, I don't care," Haymitch said. Then he pointed at me. "You have to blush when he talks about you." "I can't blush," I stated matter-of-factly. "You do every time he looks at you," Haymitch said pointing to Peeta. I blushed. "There we go!" he exclaimed in a very un-Haymitch like way. "Yeah, yeah," I muttered and Peeta smiled. "I like your blush," he said gently. "Thanks," I said, blushing again. "Well then, let's get prepped up for the interviews. Now, I need another bottle," Haymitch said while staggering out to go find another bottle.

**How was it? Please review, follow, or favorite!**

**-district12demigod**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, sorry for another short chapter, but I'm working on it! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Special thanks to: Everlarkmakorraforever, JessiD624, BindYourLove, DannyBoy09, TrisMellarkHerondale, dCookieBman, Aerith's imaginary world, and guest for the reviews, favorites, and follows! They really encourage me! I'm sorry if I forgot someone or misspelled their username.**

**Hope you enjoy and please review, favorite, or follow!**

**Chapter 9**

We never talked about my angle for the interviews. I don't know what I am. I'm not funny, or witty, or even vulnerable. Peeta thinks I shine in every angle, so he's really no help. I went to bed thinking about that and woke up with my prep team hanging over me. Today is for Cinna. I wonder how Peeta is doing. The team works until late afternoon, stenciling my skin, painting flames, weaving strands of red into my hair, and doing my makeup all red. Then Cinna enters with my dress. "Close your eyes," he says, slipping my dress on. I can feel the weight. It must weigh forty pounds. I blindly step into the shoes. "Open your eyes," Cinna says softly. My dress is covered in reflective pieces that give off the illusion of fire whenever I move. I am as radiant as the sun. "Oh Cinna, thank you," I whisper. I twirl and move and the prep team goes nuts. Then they leave and Cinna smiles. "You ready?" he asks. I can trust Cinna. "We have the plan, but I don't know what I will do for my interview. I'm not witty or mysterious or anything!" I exclaim. "Well, why don't you talk as if you're talking to me? Just be honest," he says. I nod. That will work. Soon it's time to go. I meet Peeta who looks striking in his black suit with flame accents. I stand by him and whisper to him subtly, "I love you." "I love you too, Katniss," he says. Effie is dressed up and gushes over Peeta and I and I accept the compliments. Haymitch just nods at me and I know exactly what it means. I see the locket on Peeta and I want to kiss him so badly. I cannot believe that only one of us might come out of this, if not none. The thought brings tears to my eyes, but I blink them back. I will not give them the satisfaction of my tears. The doors open and we are lined up with the other tributes. "Good luck," Haymitch whispers before we go on to take our seats. Being on the stage makes my breathing shallow. I sit down and take in my surroundings. It is bright as day and then Caesar Flickerman, the host comes on stage. It's a little scary because every year his face is the same with the same suit and all the white makeup seemingly untouched. He starts with a few jokes and then the districts seem to slip by. I can't seem to pay attention to any of them except maybe for Rue who looks wonderful and she seems confident. Then they're calling my name and I float out onto stage and I shake his hand.

"So Katniss, what's impressed you the most from the Capitol?" he asks, and then I realize the questions are rolling. My mouth goes dry and I catch Cinna's eye and he smiles encouragingly. "The lamb stew," I say. Caesar and some of the audience begin to laugh. "Oh I eat it by the bucketful!" Caesar says. "Now Katniss, what did you think of your costume?" he asked. Be honest. "You mean, after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" I asked. They laughed and I continued with how I loved my costume. I twirl for Cinna and the audience goes crazy. He tells me not to stop but I have to; I'm too dizzy. I talk about Prim and how I love her so much. Then the buzzer goes off and my time is done and I sit down. Next is Peeta and I give him a reassuring look. Peeta has the audience from the beginning, sniffing Caesar and making anecdotes about the shower. That's when Caesar asks him about the locket. "What's that? Something special from a special someone?" he asks. Peeta shakes his head unconvincingly. "Come on, Peeta, you can trust us," he says. Okay, get ready to blush. "Well, we've been together for almost 3 years now. And I love her more than anyone else," he says. "Who is it?" he asks. Peeta's eyes look downcast as he opens the locket and Caesar gasps and I know the cameras have zoomed in. I blush a little but in truth, sadness has overcome me. "It's Katniss," Peeta whispers and I see a tear fall down his face and suddenly I have tears falling as well. "Oh that is a piece of bad luck," Caesar says, sadly and I can hear the crowd moaning. The buzzer rings. "Well best of luck Peeta Mellark and I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our hearts our hearts go with yours," he says and Peeta chokes out a 'Thank you' and walks back to his seat. I will my tears to stop and quickly lean over and wipe them off of his cheeks. The crowd moans and claps.

We file out to the elevator and eventually all the tributes are gone. We walk out to the District 12 floor and I immediately kiss him as soon as we step out, pouring all my emotions of sadness and anger at the Capitol in it. The whole crew is suddenly there and I can hear Effie calling for change and Portia is… is she crying? I don't know but I focus on Peeta and we only stop to breathe. "Peeta," I whisper. "It's okay, it's okay," he says trying to soothe me, but I've had enough. "NOTHING IS OKAY! My boyfriend, my best friend is going into an arena with me and I know for sure that we'll never see each other again! Peeta, I love you… how can they do this to us?" I scream, my screams slowly dying out. Peeta strokes my hair and my prep team and Effie is going out of all sorts. Slowly I calm down and we go for dinner. Now I can openly be with Peeta. Then we watch the interviews. We will not be forgotten- the star-crossed lovers of District 12. Tomorrow at dawn we will be awaken for the Games. Effie says her final goodbyes to us and Haymitch offers words of advice. "Don't stick together until 8 tributes are dead," he says gruffly. Peeta and I object but he sighs. "I've done this before, kid. Trust me," he says and I nod with Peeta. Then he leaves as well. We go into our room and take our showers and try to fall asleep, but I can't. I go into Peeta's room and we spend the night in each other's arms, kissing and in a halfway world between consciousness and unconsciousness. We are awoken and I don't see Peeta after that. A hovercraft appears out of nowhere and I am placed inside there. A tracker is placed on me through a slightly painful shot. Then the hovercraft stop and I am let down to get ready. I shower and it is hard to keep my breakfast in. My clothes are put on and my Mockingjay pin is put on by Cinna. I can't eat and before I must go on the plate, Cinna whispers to me, "Remember, I'm still betting on you, girl on fire." I whisper thank you and I step on the plate, the glass covering me and suddenly I am being lifted into the sky. For a moment I am not conscious of anything. Then the voice sounds. "Ladies and gentlemen, let the seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"

**How was it? Please review, favorite, or follow! **

**-district12demigod**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Sorry for this late update! Well now we are in the double digits for chapters! Speaking of which, sorry about this really short chapter! Also the whole story is taking a twist on the original Hunger Games and I hope you all like it! Next update- tomorrow!**

**Special thanks to- Vampyrelove21, xSakura-Blossomsx, Everlarkmakorraforever, JessiD624, iceman231, Anime Princess, JoSamm, lilmonipurple, QueenSparks203, Lya200, TalentStar, KC99, Niqueesinger14, VicsMalchak, Hungergamesguru, THGkarlamayorga, blondmomma09, TWD8010, jennifer21596, aka-emmers, ashley1275, Ashleigh Autumm, guests, and TrisMellarkHerondale for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! (Sorry if I misspelled your username or forgot someone!)**

**I really appreciate it! I hope you all keep reading this story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

We have sixty seconds- that's how long we have to stand on our plates, and so I take this time to look around. I see the Cornucopia, things of great value in the heart of it and then things of lesser value closer to the plates. To my right is a lake and to my left are pine trees. Then something catches my eye. It's a silver bow with a sheath full of arrows and I know that is mine. I will be able to use it to protect Peeta. Peeta! Where's Peeta? I turn my wildly and breathe out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I see him. He's five plates to my right. He sees my eyeing the bow and shakes his head; his eyes wide like a trapped animal. I mouth the words- 'Wait for me' and face the bow again.

_I stepped into Peeta's room and bury my face in his warm arms. I repeat the words 'I love you' over and over again to him and he strokes my hair. We sit down on his bed and I lean in. The kisses are warm and gentle and make me want more and so I go ahead. He peppers kisses on me and then he looks me straight in the eye. "Katniss, I know what Haymitch said, and this may sound selfish, but when I take my last breath, I want to be in your arms, knowing you won," he says quietly. "Peeta, no, but you're right. I need to be with you in the arena, the whole time," I say while kissing his forehead. He sits up straighter and speaks with a little more force. "Okay, when the gong sounds, you run to my plate because you are faster, and then we take off, okay?" he asks. I nod. "But what if we want something from the Cornucopia?" I ask. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Remember what Haymitch said? It's a bloodbath there. There's no way we will be able to get something and survive." I shake my head. "We won't survive if we don't get something!" I say, getting a little bit angry. "NO." "Peeta! We have to," I say, really mad now. He sighs again and touches my shoulder. "I don't want to spend my last peaceful moments with you fighting," he says timidly. "I'm sorry," I say, my anger draining out. "We'll figure it out there, yeah?" he asks. I nod and kiss him again. We lie down and fall asleep, comforting each other. _

And then while I'm contemplating about this, I've missed my chance! I've missed it. The gong rings out and me, disoriented, run straight forward as fast as I can. A boy from District 9 grabs it and the pack at the same time I do but then I see a knife go through his back and I see Peeta behind him, with a bloody knife, screaming, "Come on!" We make out for the woods as fast as we can. For the next few hours, we alternate between jogging and walking to keep from getting caught. "What's in the pack?" Peeta asks, after we put a good distance between everyone else. I shrug my shoulders and look at him. "Thanks for what you did back there," I say. "Anything for my girl on fire," he says, but looks a little disheartened. "What's wrong?" I ask quietly. "Katniss, look what I did. I killed a boy. I'm a piece in these games now," he says, frowning. "Everyone is and everyone will eventually have to Peeta. This is the Hunger Games," I say rubbing his back. I give him a short kiss and I can just imagine the crowd in the Capitol. He gives me a small smile and we start jogging again. In late afternoon we begin to hear the cannons and I grab Peeta's arm and we stop at the end of the valley. I count the shots and look at Peeta and he grimaces. "Eleven down, thirteen left," he says shortly and I nod. I know he still feels horrible. We sit down and decide to look through the pack, which we will have to do anyway before night falls. I wonder how we will survive this.

**How was it? Please review, favorite, or follow! Thanks!**

**-district12demigod**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

**Hi all! I'm so sorry for the really long wait, but I was on vacation and I had really bad WiFi. I'm so sorry! **

**Sorry if I forget someone or misspell their username! **

** Thanks to: Everlarkmakorraforever, ALIASMOTH-gothic wonder, .9, , Lya200, Blood-Raven713, Katarzyna88gb, iceman231, primrose31, draacoqueen, cassiewassiewoo, Louise Brennan, SSTrans, rpdthatsme, HeartsBurstIntoFire17, DoctorWhoFan101, Madkien, zanaka kazuki, Eline Elisabeth Jackson, Tierra741, ScorpioGirl20, Betsbets, evieodair, sperosvengence, and TrisMellarkHerondale! **

**Happy New Year! First chapter of 2015! Hope everyone had a good new year! Next update will be within the week! Thanks to everyone! Sorry I feel like this was a filler... but enjoy!**

Peeta sits cross-legged beside me and takes the pack quietly and opens it. "Peeta, look at me," I order and he looks up. "Peeta, it's okay. It's okay. Every kid out here has to do it. It's the Hunger Games," I say while cupping his face in my hands. He takes a breath and I lean in. It's a long, lingering kiss- one to make people sigh all over the Capitol, and I hope we get sponsors. He smiles and says, "I love you." I swallow hard. Do I really want all of Panem hearing these words out of my mouth? I can hear Haymitch growling in my head- _Do it, sweetheart! _"I love you too, Peeta," I say. He opens the pack again and I can sense the mood change in the air and I'm happy for it. He places everything carefully on the ground before us. "The orange will glow in the dark," he states. "We'll camouflage it," I say. There's a thin black sleeping bag, a pack of crackers, a pack of dried beef strips, a bottle of iodine, a box of wooden matches, a small coil of wire, a pair of sunglasses, and a half-gallon plastic water bottle that's bone dry. "There's no water," I say dejectedly. I touch Peeta's lips and feel that they're cracked just like mine. We'll find some," he says while refilling the bag and I help him until a terrible thought crosses my mind. "Peeta, what if the only water source is the lake? Then they'll draw us in to a fight, right?" I ask. "Don't the animals around here need to drink somewhere? We'll just find out where," he says while rubbing little circles on my back. I pull him in for a sweet, short kiss. When we break away he looks pleased and relieved. "We've got to find some place to stay for the night, and the trees here are too thin to offer concealment," I say. We begin to walk downhill into the endless valley, but Peeta is so loud. "Peeta, walk how I taught you," I say quietly. He nods and his footsteps become noticeably quieter, but still louder than mine or Gale's. He's always has a heavy tread, though. "Thank you," I say.

We walk and then my stomach grumbles very loudly. "Someone's hungry," Peeta says, while chuckling. The idea is just horrendous- laughing in the arena, but his laugh is infectious and soon I'm laughing as well. I walk over to the pine tree and start using the knife to break away the outer layer of bark to get to the soft bark inside. I give a handful to Peeta and he looks at me. "Peeta, its pine and it's edible. I've eaten tons in my life," I say and he takes a piece and chews it. He wrinkles his nose. "Katniss this is…" he starts, but I don't let him finish. "Eat it. It's all we got and we are not breaking into our store of crackers and beef," I say firmly. "Fine, but only because you're telling me to," he says and eats it. I kiss him and it was meant to be short but he drags it out, leaving me breathless. We keep chewing the stuff and we walk along. Peeta and I talk and occasionally kiss, but we are careful to be quiet. Suddenly I hear noises. They're tributes. "We're Careers, Clove," I hear a manly voice say. They're Careers. The strongest tributes of all. I can hear their footsteps get closer and I glance and Peeta and I know he's heard them too. I'm about to tell him to run, when he pushes me down really hard. He starts covering me in leaves and mud and whatever he can find. "Promise me you'll win, Katniss. I love you," he whispers, while camouflaging me. My mind begins to panic. The boy I love most is going to sacrifice himself. "Peeta please don't!" I whisper. He clamps his hand over my mouth. "Don't talk, Katniss. I love you," he said and then sat down right as the Careers came through the clearing. I closed my eyes so I could only hear what happened next.

I heard Peeta sit down. "Well, well, well! It's Lover Boy!" I hear a girl say. Peeta sounds startled and I hear a bow in an arrow being pulled. "Shall I finish him off, Cato?" another girl asks. I want to scream and I almost do, but then I hear Cato talk. "No," he says. I am relieved and I slowly breathe out a sigh of relief, until I hear what happens next. "Kill him slowly," Cato says, laughing. My heart skips a beat. "No wait, please. I'll do whatever you want. I'll- I'll help you find Katniss," Peeta stutters. "Glimmer, put down your weapon because he's coming with us," Cato says. I hear the footsteps get farther away, except this time with Peeta. My mind races with thoughts of Peeta with the Careers. I sit up and wipe the mud and leaves off my face and I let the tears fall. I've failed. "I love you, Peeta," I say quietly. I think of his last words to me. I can't win, but I can help him. I'll get rid of tributes until I can peacefully kill myself, knowing he won. I wipe my tears and feel around me and notice he even left the pack behind. "Oh Peeta," I whisper. I know I'll have to find a place to sleep tonight. I pick up the pack and set up a few snares. Then I walk to a good willow tree and find a fork in the tree. I place my sleeping bag in the tree and the pack behind my head and settle down. I tie myself onto the branch so if I roll over I won't go crashing to the ground. Then I hear the anthem that precedes the death recap. The cannons fire and I count eleven. The girl from District 3, the boy from 4, the boy from 5, both tributes from 6 and 7, the boy from 8, both from 9, and the girl from 10 are all showed. I cry tears of relief. Peeta isn't dead. I love him so much. Neither is Rue and I'm happy for her too. I close my eyes and cry myself to sleep thinking about Peeta.

**How was it? Please favorite, follow, or review! Thanks!**

**-district12demigod**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I hope this longer chapter will make up for it! So I have 98 followers! I'm so happy and I can't wait for the day I get 100! Thanks all of you!**

**Special thanks to: heeeeeem, didnotthinkofthat, Madkien, Everlarkmakorraforever, SSTrans, .5661, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, jayley, jbcna, partymouse, Lya200, Shadowhunter401, dauntlessflower, Hayame299, Xxrunnin-wit-pandasxX, cassiewassiewoo, and TrisMellarkHerondale! Thanks and sorry for any misspellings or if I forgot someone! **

**Many people have been asking for a Peeta POV and my next chapter will be a special Peeta POV chapter! Thanks guys and I really hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy! **

_I brush under the fence and quietly get to our spot and sit down watching the sun rise and let the cool wind blow softly in my face. I need to clear my head after Peeta's mother beat Peeta so hard, he had to come to my mother for help, and he's still lying unconscious there. I've stayed with him for the past 2 days, until my mother reminded me I needed to hunt. I hear a branch snap behind me and I whip around with my bow in my hands; an arrow pulled. "Whoa there, Catnip," Gale says, with his hands up in a surrender motion. I blow out a puff of air that pushes a strand out of hair out of my face and into the back. "Gale." I sit back down facing the sun. "Hey there, Katniss, what's wrong?" he asks. It is 2 weeks before Reaping Day. "Peeta's lying unconscious in my house, because his mother beat him." I say madly, throwing a rock while saying it. "Peeta," he says with venom. I whirl around to face him. "What is it with you and Peeta? I see you giving him looks for the past week and you say his name like he's a Peacekeeper, but he's our friend; my boyfriend! And for god's sakes he's being beat!" I say starting out soft but ending in screams. "Katniss, it's the boyfriend part. It hasn't bothered me, but I realized staring at you these past days that I love you! I love your braid, your loose strands of hair, your lips, your eyes, the way you shoot, the way you talk, your laugh, your smile, your anger, and your stubbornness! I love you to death, why can't you see? We were meant to be together! Baker Boy is in the way! I hate him. Forget it, he's not even my friend anymore," Gale says standing over me. I am shocked, a little breathless. Gale? What? And then he does the unthinkable. He leans in and gives me a short kiss, but his lips are cold and I hate every second of it. I push him away. "No Gale! I love Peeta! Please get along with him! I'm sorry," I say, before walking off. I hear his footsteps behind me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and spins me around. "I'm sorry. I'll try to accept. Can you give me something though?" he asks. For once, I am scared to answer to Gale. I man up and nod. "Please forget this ever happened. Can we be friends?" he asks. I nod and we walk off together, and then I turn and give Gale a hug. "You're irreplaceable in my life and I care a lot for you," I say softly. He smiles an unsettling smile. "I'll settle for that, Ms. Everdeen," he says and I smile. But I never forgot that and every time I see him, it's always different. Never the same again. One of my best friends never looked at me the same way, because I know he still loves me. _

I wake up with a start. I haven't dreamed about that day for a few days. I let a tear squeeze through. How am I managing to hurt everyone? I cry harder and my body is racking with quiet sobs- for Gale, but mostly for Peeta and Prim. I wonder how much Gale is hurting, watching this on TV. But it wasn't my idea; it's a tactic. We weren't going to tell anyone, but Haymitch suggested it and he's my mentor so he knows what's best for us. As I try to console myself, I hear a snap and I look below. All I see is darkness and then I see a small fire bloom into a fire. A fire! I have to bite my lip not to scream every foul thing I can think of at them. What are they thinking? And here I am a stone's throw, from the biggest idiot in the Games! My anger overtakes my sadness and the tears are gone. I begin to plot the person's death below me so I can get out of this tree when the first signs of dawn begin to show even though the sky is still dark. And then I hear the footsteps breaking into a run. I can hear her now; it's a girl and her agonizing scream before they kill her. "Twelve down, eleven to go!" I hear cheers and know it's the Careers. The Careers stop in the clearing about ten yards from my tree. I wonder where Peeta is, because I can't hear or see him. "Shouldn't we have heard the cannon by now?" I hear a girl ask. "Yeah, unless she's not dead," a boy says. They chatter until one tribute silence the others. "We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on!" I almost fall out of the tree because the voice belongs to Peeta.

Peeta. My Peeta is safe and sound and I wonder the condition he's in. He sounds strong and I can hear him so close and now I really want him back with, his lips on mine, and his arms comforting me in this horrendous arena. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from saying something. I can't believe that was Peeta who said to finish her off. I wonder what the Careers have turned him into until I realize what he's doing it out of. Mercy. There's no way he's going to leave that girl to die a long death and suddenly I smile a little in the midst of it, because I know that unknowingly Peeta defies all- the Capitol and the Careers. And they haven't changed him either. And then I see him through the branches and my heart drops. His face is swollen with bruises, there's a bloody bandage on one arm, and he's limping a bit. I want to scream and taste blood in my mouth, realizing I bit too hard. What have they done with him? My Peeta is facing all this. Why him? He's the only decent person in this arena. Why him? The Career tributes are eerily silent until Peeta gets out of earshot and then I hear them talk. "Should we finish him off?" a girl asks. I make a sound and suddenly they are all alert. I clamp my hand over my mouth and breathe heavily. "Did you hear that?" I hear a boy ask. "It was a branch," says a voice and I know its Cato. "Let him tag along and then we'll finish him once we find the girl." Peeta returns and they are silent. "Was she dead?" Cato asks. "No, but she is now." And then I hear them running off and I stay in my awkward position until I'm sure they're gone. And while I need to get down, I think about this information and realize I have to get Peeta out of there.

But he's left, so I might as well start helping him. The image of Peeta, with bruises and blood all over him, fills my head as I wriggle out of my bag, and roll it up. I realize it will have been hard for the cameras to get a look at me, so I know they will be following me as soon as I hit the ground, because the sun's up. I know if I play this right, sponsors will come to my feet. I hit the ground and will myself to cry, and a single tear falls down my face. Good. I'm about to take off when I think of my snares. I know it will be risky, but the lure of possible meat brings my defenses down. I go to check and I'm rewarded with a fine little rabbit. I've cleaned and gutted the animal, but I know I will have to cook it, when I think of the fire of that tribute last night. I cut the rabbit up into little chunks and cook them over the small coals. I'm happy that the cameras can see another side of me; the side that can hunt and I know that will bring sponsors too. I lick my lips and can feel the cracks in it, and my thirst is outrageous. I need to find water. So I grab my pack and eat half of the rabbit on the way there and then store the rest. I try hard to hide my emotions, because I know the cameras will be on me. Why haven't any of us received sponsors? We're giving them the greatest show of any Hunger Games for that bloodthirsty Capitol. The overly bright sun rises and I coat my lips in rabbit grease to try to keep from panting but it doesn't work. It's only been a day, but I'm dehydrating fast. As the day wears on, I know I'm headed for trouble because my head is pounding and there's a dry patch on my tongue that refuses to moisten. Its late afternoon when I find some berries, but they're not blue and are dark red on the inside. I'm so thirsty I almost eat them, but I remember the plant instructor's advice of never eating something unless you knew for a 100% it was non-toxic. Her reminder gives me the strength to throw them away, despite my dehydration. Determined to go until nightfall I move on, but I'm stumbling over my own feet. I climb into a tree and watch the sky for the pictures. There's only one- the girl Peeta killed.

Morning brings distress. My head throbs and simple movements bring stabs of pain through my body. I try to think of every good day I've had with Peeta or Prim or even Gale, but nothing works. It takes minutes to get my gear on and forming a plan is hard. I assess my options- I could return to the lake but it's too risky. I would have to keep searching. Then a thought hits me- Haymitch could send me water! In a loud voice, as loud as I dare, I say, "Water." But nothing comes. I knew Haymitch hated me, but this much? I can't die. I need to help Peeta. Why isn't it coming? Despite my hatred, anger, and suspicions, a small part of me thinks that maybe he's trying to send me a message. The only reason he would withdraw from helping me, besides hating me, would be because he knows I've almost found it. I grit my teeth and get up and continue walking. I think about all those years that I've watched people dehydrate to death. For Prim's sake I try to look less desperate, but by afternoon I know my game is over. My heart is eating too fast so I lie down and close my eyes. "I love you, Peeta," I say. I don't dare say Prim's name, because I don't want her to get into this. I wait to die. My fingertips make small patterns in the cool earth. _I love mud_. It is so helpful. Good for bee stings. My eyes shoot open as my nerves make the connection. Its mud and those are pond lilies! There is water! I crawl toward the scent of lilies and 5 yards from where I was, I see the water. It takes all I have not to plunge my face in the water. I fill up the water and put drops of iodine in it and wait for the agonizing half hour. As soon as it's done, I slowly start drinking it and over the next hour, I've finished the half gallon and another. I prepare another and then retire to the tree, where I continue sipping and eating rabbit. The anthem plays but there are no pictures tonight and I let out a sigh of relief. Peeta's not dead. I feel remarkably better and snuggle down into the sleeping bag.

A stampede of feet wakes me after a couple of hours. I look around in bewilderment. Though dawn hasn't come yet, my eyes can see. It would be hard to miss the wall of fire descending on me.

**How was it? Please review, favorite, or follow! **


	14. Author's Note

Hey! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while and truth is, I probably won't for another week. Next update will probably be next Saturday cause I have a ton of finals. Sorry guys! But I did reach 100 followers! Yay! Thanks guys! This means so much to me!

The next chapter will be a Peeta POV, unless the majority of you don't want it. If you don't want it, let me know through a review. THanks!

-district12demigod


	15. Update is Tomorrow!

Hi all! I'm guessing you all hate me but I'm really sorry and I know I procrastinated for this chapter. I actually procrastinated really bad on a school project and now I'm really paying for it. The chapter will be up tomorrow- I promise. I know my promises are not that reliable usually but this one is. Next update will be a Peeta chapter tomorrow!

I did great on my finals by the way so thanks for your support!

Sorry "Guest Angel", as I couldn't update on your birthday. I hope you had a great day!

See you guys tomorrow! (I promise)

-district12demigod


	16. Chapter 1- Peeta POV

**Hi all! A chapter is finally here! Thanks for all your support and for all your understanding as I was really busy, but here it is! It's really short, but I will be updating more frequently now. I'm so sorry for the horribly long wait, but new chapters will be coming out! **

**I will probably at least have like 3 more chapters of Peeta POV to cover the story so far. **

**Special thanks to: Lya200, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, ScorpioGirl20, SSTrans, Cristina Uchiha, safayi, , thgpage, syirah86, rubygal, Madkien, amazingshania, TLWtlw, Shiranai Atsune, , Angelina Roongta, everlarkforevergalone, Makayla.D12, Harmony43, patrickryter-92, Yours Truly JA, cristizepeda, Foxy redhead, Firecrane930, blondmomma09, ridesisapis, mlmary57, jakobamy, BooksandSunsets, gorrillaface345, TiaT, als909, Snowstorm13, theblueflower98, guests, and TrisMellarkHerondale. Sorry for any mistakes! Thanks guys!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you thought!**

**Chapter 13**

My eyes shoot open as I wake up from the horrible nightmare that seems to haunt me every night before Reaping Day. My heart is pounding and my forehead is covered in sweat. It's as if my unconsciousness knows that tomorrow Effie will come with her crazy wig and stick her well-manicured fingernails into the glass ball and pick two people to die.

_"Katniss Everdeen," Effie says, with a wide smile on her face. Katniss turns around to look at me, tears glistening in her eyes. She presses her lips to mine. _

_"I love you. I will always love you. Remember me," she says as she turns around. A scream escapes my mouth and I step in front of her. _

_"I volunteer!" I yell, gasping. A Peacekeeper surges forward as the smile on Effie's face becomes maniacal. _

_"Sorry. Only a woman can volunteer for your…girlfriend. I hold her by her waist and shake my head. A Peacekeeper raises his gun and aims it at my head. I feel immediate pain shoot through my body and my grip on Katniss loosens. _

_"Peeta!" The scream is the last thing I hear and I know it is Katniss. _

I shiver at the thought of ever losing Katniss. She's the only person in the world who keeps me going besides for my father and my brothers. I wonder what I would do if she ever got reaped. A shout shakes me from my thoughts.

"Get your lazy coward of a brother down here!" It's my mother. I touch the latest bruise on my arm. I remember Katniss screaming and kissing me senseless when she saw it. She sat with me the whole time while Mrs. Everdeen stitched it up.

I don't know why I let my mother beat me over and over again. She's no mother. I step into the shower and let the water try to wash away my fears; losing Katniss and or seeing Katniss lose Primrose. After I finish my shower I go downstairs and move into the kitchen to start making bread. Mother believes that Reaping Day is no reason to stop making bread.

"There he is, dear." "Good morning, father," I say but completely ignore my mother. "That lazy coward, there he is. I would be surprised if he didn't faint if he got reaped. He's such a coward, why did I ever give birth to him?" mother says.

Red, hot anger courses through my body and I whirl around to face her. "Why did you give birth to me?! It would have saved me from this torture! And you gave birth to me, yes. But what type of mother beats me? You should see Mrs. Everdeen and if I got reaped-" I scream but my words are cut off with a hard slap on my face.

"Don't speak of that woman's name," my mother says before she turns away. I lose all the fight in me and I slump over. I spot Katniss coming down the road and my heart is lifted. "Father, I'm going to see Katniss," I say before walking out. The last thing I hear is my mother's sharp words. "That wretched thief…" I slam the door with all my willpower.

I see Katniss run into my arms and I hug her hard and tightly just in case. My breath is taken away, she's so beautiful. "Hey Katniss," I say, trying to lighten the mood, but Katniss seems frail. "Peeta, I'm scared for Prim. I'm scared for you." A small tear trickles down her face and my heart panics. I love her so much and now she's crying. "No, Katniss. Don't cry. It'll be okay."She looks into my eyes and I bend down and kiss her. "I love you." "I love you too, Katniss."

We kiss again and she leaves soon and I walk back into the house. I walk back in and begin starting on some bread. I'm kneading the dough when my mother walks in. "Hurry up, brat. We're going to be late." I don't reply as I wash my hands and change my clothes but I always wonder why she s always smiling on Reaping Day. Maybe it's because of the possibility I will die.

We all leave for the square. I stand with all the 16 year olds while my brothers go stand with the adults. They are over the Reaping age. I see Prim with the 12 year olds and I really hope she doesn't get reaped. She's like my sister.

I see Katniss and she looks stunning. She stands next to me and she looks very nervous, so I look down and hold her hand. I see her fingering her necklace and I'm happy I slipped the locket into my pants pocket.

Effie Trinket comes onto stage and starts talking about the Dark Days and all the history. "Ladies first!" She put her hand in the glass ball and reads the name clearly on the slip. "Primrose Everdeen." My heart stops and I feel Katniss let go of my hand. She steps forward but all the Peacekeepers are by her. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" A tear slips down my face. I wipe it away just as she turns around and gives me a sweet short kiss. "Katniss, you can't go!" Prim screams. I am not going to cry. I am shocked and my worst nightmare has come true but I will be strong for Katniss. "Prim, get off," she says gruffly.

I come to my senses and I know what to do. I pull Prim off of her. Gale comes behind her and says, "Up you go, Katniss," while holding Mrs. Everdeen off. Effie tries to reprimand but the mayor just cuts her off. "What's your name?" Effie asks when she's up there. "Katniss Everdeen," she replies.

I look at my strong will-powered girlfriend. I love her so much. How can they do this. I want to scream and cry and hold her forever and never let her go into the arena but I can't.

"I'll bet my buttons that was your sister! Come on District 12, give it up!" Effie says. Not a single person claps and then they do the ancient three-finger gesture. Then the mentor Haymitch Abernathy comes up, drunk. "I like this one! Lots of…spunk!" Then he starts pointing at the crowd. He staggers off. What help is he going to be to Katniss?

"What an exciting day, but there is more to come!" Effie exclaims. She puts her hand in the bowl for boys. "Peeta Mellark," she says. I can't register my emotions. Only one of us will come out and it's Katniss.

I walk up and I can see the shock in her eyes and the tears in her eyes. I love her so much. How can they do this to us? I stands by Effie and look out into the crowd. I catch my mother's eye and her smile gets bigger. I curse her I my head. They start talking again. Then they motion for us to shake hands. I look into her eyes and I see she wants to collapse so I will have to support her this time.

I try to squeeze her hand a little, but I know it didn't work.

**Please follow, favorite, or review! **

**Also tell me how you like this new layout with breaks in dialogue!**

**-district12demigod**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 14**

**Hi! Okay, I know it's been 2 weeks, and I'm really very sorry, but the time is over. Updates will be about every other day now. I'm really very sorry, but I'm so thankful for your support! Thank you!**

**Special thanks to: MirrorFlower and DarkWind, SSTrans, BlueRain2014, Mel930, KNSJ, ridesisapis, Evereno, NDRussell, Awkwardviri, Foxy redhead, TheMockingjayLives100, Lya200, DauntlessLover16, sammykselfridge, and TrisMellarkHerondale! Sorry for any misspellings and if I forgot anyone. **

**Thanks for your continuous support! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a little short, but I will be updating more frequently now. Don't hesitate to tell me that I'm taking forever between updates! :) And now, the chapter!**

They take us into a room with a velvety couch that I absentmindedly run my hand over until my father steps in. He walks over and for the first time I see the man before me cry. A tear runs down his cheek and suddenly I feel tears spilling over my eyes. I get up and hug him, tightly. "Thank you Father…for everything."

There's so much I have to thank him for- him being the only parent who made me feel like I was part of the family. He steps back and looks at me. "I know you will try to save her," he says shortly and I nod. He smiles a little. "You make me proud, son." I smile, in the insanity of it all.

He hugs me again. "Bye Father," I say. "Don't forget who you are, son," my dad says. He walks out the door, the clang echoing through the room. I wonder what he means by that, but I have no time.

My brothers come in next, and we hug. "You're coming home right, little brother?" Rye asks, while Graham nods. "Of course he is Rye. He's a Mellark." My brothers have both seemed to have forgotten that Katniss is in the Games. I nod, tears threatening to spill over. "I…I just want to say, that I love you, "I quietly mumble, my voice quivering. Rye, being Rye, says, "Of course you do." I laugh a little. We hug and they walk out.

My mother comes in with a stomp. "Stay in the arena, will you?" she harshly says. "Better than the hell with you," I say back. My mother's face turns red and she turns back around, walking out. I slump down and wait to meet Katniss, until an unexpected guest walks in.

It's Prim. "Prim?" I ask, a little shocked. She runs into my arms and I press a kiss to her head. "Stay strong, Peeta." I nod, and she looks at me with tears in her eyes. "You stay strong too, Primmy," I say giving her a tap on her nose. She giggles. "I love you, Peeta." "I love you, too, Prim." She runs back out and tears start streaming down my face.

Katniss is coming home. I cannot put Prim in pain. Katniss needs to live.

A Peacekeeper walks in and tells me I have to go to Katniss's room. I step in and she runs to me and buries her face in my chest and I hold her. I'm crying and she's crying too. How can they do this to her?

She can't die. She deserves to live. "How?" she asks me. I lift her head and take in her face. I have no answer to that question. I bring my lips to kiss her and they grow more passionate and finally we break away to breathe. "I love you." "I love you too, Peeta." She looks at me and tears are spilling over both of our eyes. "I can't live without you. How can they do this? HOW?" Katniss screams. I shush her and stroke her hair, all the while mumbling, 'I love you.'

And then I'm sure. Katniss Everdeen is coming home from the Hunger Games.

**Please Follow, Favorite, or Review!**

**-district12demigod**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Hi! So, this is a longer chapter! I really hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry for the slightly long wait. I just want to let all of you how thankful I am for your support. **

**Special thanks to: MirrorFlower and DarkWind, SSTrans, Foxy redhead, ScorpioGirl20, kimbaleena2002, xXTomboysRuleXx, , leesahespunkt, xXxMidnightGirlxXx, heavenlyhelia, Lya200, and TrisMellarkHerondale! **

**Next update will most likely be around this Thursday! Let me know what you thought of it!**

I can hear footsteps coming, so I quickly wipe away both of our tears. I move farther away from her on the couch. A Peacekeeper walks in and leads us to the car to the train station. Once we are practically shoved outside of the car, I take a good look around the train station. Everywhere I turn my head, there's a camera. I rub my hand up subtly against Katniss's to let her know, and the next time I look at her, her expression is stoic. I try to wipe my face clean of emotions, but it's harder than I thought.

We get onto the train and I am blown away by the speed. I see Katniss's bewildered expression and I want to comfort her, tell her it'll be all right, that it's okay, we're just in a new environment, but the Capitol seems to be tracking our every movement.

The tribute train is very fancy and we are immediately escorted to our rooms. There's a nice bed, a huge shower with tons of buttons, and a machine that offers you any food you choose. Seems right to be fattening us up before the Games.

Effie comes to collect me and we head to the dinner table. I sit down and wait patiently for Katniss, who comes soon later, and plops down next to me. My hand grasps her hand under the table and I squeeze it tightly. Haymitch isn't present. The food comes and I let go of her hand to eat. I grab a bread roll immediately, it's my second nature.

"At least you two have decent table manners. Last year's tributes ate with their hands like savages," says Effie. Last year, there were 2 Seam kids who have never had enough to eat. I glanced at Katniss and she was smoldering with anger, and that made me even more annoyed by Effie's ridiculous comment.

We ate with our hands for the rest of the meal and wiped them on the tablecloth to make a point. After the meal, Katniss looked a little green and I didn't feel so good either, but Effie made no notice of it. We were escorted to another room by a very excited Effie to watch the recap of the Reaping in every district.

I hold Katniss's hand for support as I watch Katniss volunteer for a screaming Prim and the shocked look on my face. Eventually the topic turns to how Haymitch was so drunk, but that makes Effie mad. Haymitch appears. "I miss supper?" he asks, slurring his words. Then he vomits and falls in it and Effie flees the room. Haymitch begins to speak incoherently, so I look at Katniss and point at Haymitch. She looks at Haymitch trying to get out of the vomit and she wrinkles her nose. I laugh. My Katniss is going into the Hunger Games. It's so unfair. We walk over to him and pull him up. "Let's get you cleaned up, "I say, stifling a laugh.

We walk over to the bathroom and put him in the tub and start the shower. Katniss gets ready to start bathing him down, but I pull her away and step outside. She is a little startled and I quickly press a short kiss on her lips.

"Sorry, I had to do that. Anyways, I'll clean up Haymitch. Meet me outside my room," I rush. Katniss pecks me lightly on the nose. "Thanks. I love you." "Me too, Katniss."

I walk back in and grab a towel from behind me. I strip him of all his clothes are wash him off with the towel. I run to Haymitch's room and grab some clothes for him. I put him in his clothes and walk him down to his room. Making sure he is stable, I walk out.

I walk into my room and decide to take a shower before meeting Katniss. I think about my family and Katniss's family while letting the water wash away my worries. After putting on some clothes, I begin to dry my hair when I hear a knock at the door.

I look at Katniss, with her slightly mussed up hair and brilliant smile. "Sorry, I had to take a shower. Washing Haymitch wasn't the cleanest thing I've done." Katniss laughs a little and pushes past me to walk inside the room. She sits down on my bed so I copy her and then face her.

I lean closer and our foreheads touch gently. "Katniss, I never thought we'd both get reaped. I don't know what to do. I love you and…" She puts her finger against my lips and shushes me.

"Save this conversation for another day. We can count the days we have left. I want to be with you for all of those days." I look at her and know that she's right. I decided to take advantage of this day and I lean in.

It starts out slow and gets heated up. Her hands travel to my hair and my hands around her small body. We kiss passionately and hungrily. And then we lie there in silence for a long time. I fall asleep, but I still hear Katniss when she whispers, "Bye, bread boy. I love you."

I smile a little in the dark and slip back into precious sleep.

**How was it? **

**Please follow, favorite, or review and let me know! **

**-district12demigod**


End file.
